


Conveniently Locked In

by Nevermore13, youngmorrowhorror



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmorrowhorror/pseuds/youngmorrowhorror
Summary: Max and Chloe get locked in the store after hours because Chloe and her munchies obviously needed Doritos at 10 pm.





	1. Doritos

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of the PriceField adventures one-shot series but as it got longer I realized it would stand better on its own.

It was currently 10:12 PM at the Arcadia Bay convenience store and Max Caulfield was counting out the money in the register before she could go home. A sudden knocking at the front door had her looking up in confusion.  
“Hey dude! I see you in there, just let me in for a few minutes I really got the munchies! I know it’s past closing but please!” A familiar blue haired girl all but shouted from outside. 

“I’m sorry but we are closed.” Max casually responds with a small frown, her voice raised just enough for the other to hear her. 

“Awh come on! I walked all the way here for a bag of damn Doritos and now I can’t get them? That’s hella bullshit. “ The girl basically whined, squishing her face up against the glass pane of the door. 

“Fine, hold on.” Max sighed heavily and walked over, opening the door. “I’ll come with you so we can just get this over with.“ 

The taller girl jumped in excitement and darted into the store, nearly running Max over. Max carefully stepped to the side and followed behind the girl to the snack aisle.  
“So, what’s your name?” Max asked her curiously. 

“Chloe. Chloe Price.” She responded rather cheerfully. 

“My name is Max.” Max told her with a small smile, pointing at her name tag. 

“Hella cool, thanks for letting me in too.” Chloe grinned as they reached the right aisle and headed towards the Doritos. 

“Yeah no problem I guess. Let’s just hurry up so I can get home and sleep honestly.” Max watched as Chloe pulls a few bags of chips down from the shelf. 

“Sure.” She shrugs and walks back to Max, glancing around for a few moments. 

The two girls walked back up to the cash register Max was at earlier. Max scans the bags of chips and reads out the price, Chloe handing her some crumpled dollar bills and still grinning widely. Max nods as Chloe turns and walks off to the front door, counting out the money again before she heard a string of profanities come from the other girl. 

“What’s wrong?” Max looks up at Chloe. 

“The door is locked. Can you open it?” She frowns and lets her forehead rest against the glass. 

“Locked? No I can’t open it but the manager can, however.” Max’s sentence trails off. 

“However?” 

“The manager is the one that locks the door behind them.” Max finishes just as all the lights in the store shut off. 

“Shit!” Chloe yells into the darkness. 

“It’s okay hold on!” Max yells back, quickly turning her phone flashlight on and pointing it at Chloe. Her face was clearly etched with fear, her pupils dilated and her hands gripping the bags tightly. 

“Oh man. What are we gonna do Max?” Her voice trembles slightly as she looks around nervously.

“Honestly I have no idea Chloe, maybe I could call the manager to come back and let us out?” Max glances down at her phone and starts typing in her password. As the phone clicked at being unlocked the flashlight turned off and a not so friendly sentence was uttered by Max. 

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked, her voice wavering.

“My phone died. I don’t have my charger either because it’s out in my car.” She sighed defeatedly.

“Well what the hell are we going to do now?” Chloe stomps her foot and walks back over to Max, nearly tripping over a shopping basket. 

“Do you have your phone? I could call from it.” Max asks the taller girl.

“No I don’t. Shit.” She grumbled.

“Okay well let’s just go wait somewhere, maybe someone will notice I’m not home or something.” Max starts walking off towards the other end of the store. “Or maybe the other doors aren’t locked.”

Chloe and Max head to the opposite set of doors and push on them to no avail, they clearly weren’t going to be leaving any time soon. They sigh in unison and sit down next to the doors as Chloe dejectedly opens her bag of chips and starts munching on them. Max watches her quietly and wonders why she of all people, would get locked in here with her. Chloe looks at the small brunette and offers her bag of chips, Max taking a handful of them and popping one into her mouth.

“This really sucks.” Max mumbles through the mouthful of chip. 

“You’re telling me. At least we have each other huh.” Chloe says while shoving another chip in her mouth. “It would hella suck to be in here alone you know.”

“Totally. But what are we going to do until someone realizes we’re gone, and locked in the store?” Max ponders aloud. 

“Let’s make it an adventure Maximus.” Chloe says happily and stands up, extending her hand to the brunette. 

“An adventure?” She takes Chloe’s hand and stands as well, dusting herself off. 

“Hella yes, let’s play a game or something. Ever play manhunt?” Chloe asks excitedly.

“It’s like hide and seek in the dark right? With a bigger area to hide in?” Max tilts her head to the side.

“Yeah! Let’s go get the nerf guns first though, make it more interesting y’kno?” She happily skips off in the direction of the toy aisle.

“Chloe wait up!” Max whines and jogs to catch up to the blue haired girl. 

Max quickly catches up to the taller girl and huffs quietly. They make their way down the store aisles, Max practically leading by memory, until they reach the toy section of the store. They fumble with the boxes for a few minutes before deciding on two appropriate nerf guns, Max internally groaning about how this would definitely be coming out of her paycheck when the manager found out. Max looks up at Chloe who was holding a nerf gun that was similar to a shotgun, while she held one similar to a sniper rifle.

“So Max, are you ready for the coolest game of manhunt ever?” Chloe cocks the nerf gun and looks at the smaller girl.

“So ready. I bet you won’t hit me once.” Max grins and takes off down the aisle. It was going to be a long night but it was definitely going to be interesting at least.


	2. Manhunt

Max whips around the corner and ducks into one of the many shelves near her, poking her head out to look for Chloe. There was no sign of her and so Max sighed, leaning out and climbing up the shelves carefully until she reached the top. She quickly walked across the top shelf, her nerf gun at the ready and aiming down the aisles. She squats and keeps her aim on the nearby aisles, patiently waiting for Chloe to come running nearby.

Chloe meanwhile was stocking her jacket with more nerf darts, her head darting back and forth to keep an eye out. She slowly crouched and leaned around the corner of the aisle, suddenly she spotted a huge hot dawg man sign and hides behind it. Max would have to show herself eventually after all.

Luckily the bluenette thought of a plan, she rolls towards the huge arrangement of kick balls and various bouncy balls. With a swift kick the container falls and a waterfall of air and rubber fall in every direction. As the river of children's toys continued she rolled in the midst toward the aisle of hot wheels. But as her body collided with the wall, a huge monster truck falls on her and fake revving noises echoed throughout the store. “Fuck you Grave Digger!”

Max jumps slightly as she notices some of the bouncy balls rolling across the aisles in front of her. “You have got to be kidding me.” She grumbles to herself and makes the three foot jump to the other shelf and stealthily crawls along it. She squints at the absence of anyone near the container and looks to her left and right before hearing a rather obvious crash and fake car noises. She leans over the side of the aisle and sees Chloe rubbing her head, a toy truck sitting on the floor beside her. 

“Are those your final words?” Max says triumphantly and aims the nerf gun at the back of Chloe’s head.

“My final words will be suck it Max!” Chloe grits her teeth, then proceeds to throws a Dora the Explorer ball toward her potential yet nerdy and cute assassin. She then ninja rolls to her left, safely avoiding the many smaller hot wheels in her path. After safely avoiding Max’s darts, Chloe finds herself in the stuffed animal section. Standing up she looks around, many cute stuffed animals and a creepy ass beady eyed panda stares at her. “You remind me of Nathan.”

Max watches in amusement and confusion as Chloe rolls away and rolls her eyes. She jumps the gap between the aisles again and follows a bit behind, making sure she didn’t make too much noise with each jump and landing.

“I seriously can not believe she did all of that.” Max muses quietly. “I am so definitely going to get fired but, worth it honestly.”

When Chloe stopped poking fun at the poor panda, she decided to look around and spots the lego slash nerf gun section. “Score, I'll build a fort and stock up on ammunition!” She quietly crept into the aisle and began to build her lego box fortress. As she finished the structure, she facepalmed. Obviously she’ll need a decent roof. With the task at hand she ventured out with her eyes peeled for Max. “What could be a good roof?” She asks herself as the hard plastic pools came into view. Chloe grabs one and ran back to her fort.

Max notices movement out of the corner of her eye in time to see a running, pool? “What the hell?” She raises an eyebrow and half dangles off the aisle, aiming at it through the scope. 

“Are you serious Chloe?” She whispers dramatically. “What are you even doing?” 

Max takes a moment to facepalm and carefully aims at Chloe again, following her as she went back into the aisle and behind a rather interesting fort. Max gently drops off the aisle shelf and sneaks around to the aisle behind Chloe. She gently moves a few boxes from the shelf and gets a clear shot of Chloe holding her nerf gun to her chest.

“Nice fort Chloe. Are your last words still suck it?” Max asks playfully, her nerf gun cocked and pointing at Chloe’s head yet again. 

With quick thinking Chloe drops the pool over her and crawls away. “Yes they are!”  
Chloe snickers as she finds a small playhouse and throws the pool in the opposite direction. “Hopefully I'm safe for now.” She tells herself as she starts taping packs of darts on various parts on her body.

“I actually should get armor.” She peeks through the tiny window and spots the bikes. “Bike pads should do it.” Chloe stealthily sneaks into said aisle and starts upgrading. It's on like Donkey Kong. She dawns a awesome Mohawk bike helmet and goes searching for a cute spider.

Max takes a moment to laugh before walking down the nerf gun aisle again. She picks up a foam sword and tucks it into her belt loop, eyeing a bow and arrow set for a few moments before shrugging and grabbing that as well. Max then shoves a pack of nerf darts into her pockets and turns the corner of the aisle, quickly snatching a face mask and putting it on, laughing softly. “You’re going down Chloe.”

Chloe crept around the aisles nearest to her base and grins as she enters the best aisle known to any boy under thirteen and Warren, the action figure aisle. Having some knowledge of pop culture and cinema, she picks up a Kylo Ren red light saber as well as toy nunchucks from a teenage mutant ninja turtle set plus a few fake shurikens as well. You can never have too much fire power. With her new artillery of kids enjoyment, she puts a marker across her cheeks. “Now I'm ready for all out fun.”  
Max jogs down the aisles in search of Chloe with her nerf gun at the ready. She catches a glimpse of blue hair turning the corner and slows down, sneaking around the same corner Chloe went around. She peeks out of her hiding spot and sees Chloe grabbing more things and waits for a few moments before firing a single dart at her head. 

Chloe heard the clicking of the gun and grabs a toy link shield, holding it up and deflecting the dart. She fires her own gun toward the direction as she runs backwards out of the aisle. Putting her new item’s strap around her chest she retreated to the playhouse she deemed safe for use. After what felt like hours, her stomach grumbled, so she pulled out her already opened bag of chips from beneath her beanie. “Thank dog for nacho cheese Doritos.” She starts slowly biting a chip, munching ever so slowly while trying to be quiet. The chips hit the spot but alas she needed to quench her thirst, and once again she takes on the potential risk of getting hit.

“Well then.” Max raises an eyebrow after Chloe had run off again. “Not sure if I would call that impressive or just luck.” 

Max shrugs and leans her nerf gun against her shoulder, scoping out a place to hide that would also give a good viewing advantage. She eventually settles on a shelf that looked over most of the store and began stacking boxes to barricade it. After the fort was successfully built she walks off to the food aisle carefully, her nerf gun now tucked into her jacket and the bow resting in her hands. 

Chloe walks steadily toward the coolers in the back of the store while using her shield to cover her. She grabs a gallon of orange juice with one hand and grips the shield handle with the other. Looking around with a telescope she managed to pick up on her way to the back she sees slight movement by the soda section and heads for a more safe route.

Max crouches and flips through the various boxes of cookies and granola bars, frowning slightly at the boring choices. She makes her way further down the aisle to where this whole mess started, glaring at the chips as she passes them. She eventually settles on a box of jolly rancher pop tarts and grins, carrying them under her arm as she makes her way through the aisles to the drinks. She quickly pops out into the refrigerated section and glances around, grabbing a case of redbull and carrying it on top of the pop tarts box. “This should work for now anyways.” She says softly.

Chloe hears faint noises in the distance and dismisses it, she needed to down this o.j. before she keeled over. She cautiously made her way back to the playhouse and downed half of the gallon. Oh wait...bad idea! Chloe looks up with paranoia on her mind as she spotted the nearest restroom, right past the soda section.

“Maybe I should've took bun bun up on that bible reading offer thingy.” She mustered up all her courage and went for the aisles close to the bathroom, away from the clearly apparent soda box fort Max has created, it was hella nice though. Shaking her thoughts of admiration out of her head, Chloe pressed forward and finally managed to get to the bathroom. She uses the facilities while still on alert mode. Holding her gun tightly against her chest after quietly washing her hands, hey just because it's war doesn't mean you can't be sanitary!

Max safely makes her way back to her fort and gently pushes more boxes out of the way to turn it into a tunnel of sorts. She sets her goodies down and carefully tears each box open, the loud crack of her redbull can opening making her jump slightly. Max sighs and takes a sip of her drink before opening a pack of the poptarts carefully. “I hope to dog she didn’t hear any of that.” She mutters as she eats her sugary pastry.

Upon exiting the bathroom, a loud crack echoed throughout the store. “Holy shit she's either using firecrackers or opening a cold one with the boys.” Chloe chuckled and high fived herself. “But now is not the time to give my acceptance speech for being one funny motherfucker.” She trudged back toward her safe house but not before grabbing a few magazines to pass the time because honestly why the hell not. Flipping through home and garden, she throws the magazine and sighs. “Why can't they just label the non nudity mags as kiddy literature! I'm very displeased with having to almost read about Martha fucking Stewart!” Chloe then realizes that she almost forgotten what situation she was in and her hand flew to her mouth.

Max hears Chloe’s ungodly yelling and manages to inhale a piece of her pop tart, coughing and spluttering to dislodge the pastry from her throat or maybe lungs. She laughs through her choking with tears streaming down her face and manages to finally be rid of that pesky piece of food before yelling back across the store.

“What was that about Martha fucking Stewart?!” Max laughs wildly and accidentally knocks over part of her forts wall.

“We may be on opposite sides but don't die! I'll probably get arrested...again!” She says loudly.

“We should just call a truce!” Max yells back and grins. 

“Sounds good to me! I'm bored as a lone end piece of bread!” Chloe chuckles and stands up, forgetting she's in a tiny house and it gets stuck. “Pothead stuck! I repeat, Pothead stuck!”

“Oh my god Chloe.” Max shakes her head and crawls out of her fort. “Fine I’ll come rescue you, but only once.”


End file.
